The present invention elates to a reacher device that can be easily retrieved by the user when it has been dropped.
Reacher devices are used by people who have difficulty bending down to pick up an object located on the floor or ground. Although there are various types of reacher devices they typically have spaced apart jaws located at the distal end of an elongated shaft that can be brought together by manual actuation of a trigger mechanism located at the proximal, handle end of the shaft to thereby grasp an object. The grasped object can then be raised into a position to allow a user to retrieve it by manual deactivation of the trigger mechanism which allows the jaws to open.
There are two main types of reacher devices that are commonly available.
A first type of reacher employs a pistol grip type handle having a pivotable trigger extending downwardly in front of the handle that is attached to the spaced apart jaws in a manner to allow the jaws to be brought towards each other upon the user pivoting the trigger toward the handle. This type of reacher will hereinafter be referred to as the “pivotal trigger type”.
A second type of reacher employs a handle frame having a sliding handle member located therein which is attached to the spaced apart jaws in a manner to allow the jaws to be moved towards each other upon movement of the slidable handle member toward the user. This type of reacher will hereinafter be referred to as the “slidable trigger type”.
It is not unusual for a user to drop their reacher device onto the floor or ground which makes its retrieval by the user problematic.